About
Welcome Welcome to the Redwall Wiki, your definitive communal resource for all things Redwall! Since this is a wiki, it can easily be edited by anybody. However, use discretion while editing; please only add helpful, relevant information. Make sure you are logged in before editing, so you can receive recognition for your work. If you haven't yet registered with Wikia, please do so here. Editing and starting new articles is strongly encouraged; and don't worry about messing up, someone else can come along and correct any mistakes you make! To learn more about this wiki, click here. About Redwall Redwall is an 18-book long series composed of fictional fantasy novels which involve personified animals, set in a medieval-esque time period and first published in 1986. The central building in the novels is Redwall Abbey. In 1999, it was turned into an animated television series. This wiki serves as a communal resource for everything Redwall related. To start contributing, please see the , Manual of Style, and Community Central pages. *Author: Brian Jacques *Illustrators: Chris Baker, John Barber, Ed Boelaarts, Tom Canty, Gary Chalk, Allan Curless, Christopher Denise, David Elliot, Douglas Hall, Michaela Helms, Troy Howell, Pete Lyon, Philippe Munch, Hans Parlevliet, Sean Rubin, Peter Standley, Herman Tulp, Jonathan Walker, David Wyatt *In-house Illustrator: Ferahgo (He drew the Felldoh, Barkstripe, Brome, and Romsca caricatures) *Publishers: Penguin Putnam (US), Random House (UK), Puffin (UK), Thienemann (German), Mondadori (Italy), Kluitman (Netherlands), Azbuka (Russia), Montena/Mondibérica (Spain) Good Creatures The following consists of creatures generally considered as protagonists or "good guys": *Mice *Hares *Rabbits *Badgers *Moles *Shrews *Hedgehogs *Otters *Voles *Squirrels *Bats *Birds Bad Creatures The following consists of creatures generally considered as antagonists or "bad guys": *Polecat *Wolf *Wildcats *Stoats *Rats *Weasels *Pine Martens *Reptiles/Amphibians *Ferrets *Foxes *Ermine *Wolverines One hit Wonders These creatures have only been mentioned in one Redwall novel: *Stags - Redwall *Horses - Redwall *Beavers - Redwall *Dogs - Redwall *Pigs - Redwall *Cows - Redwall *Polecats -''Mattimeo'' *Wolverines - Rakkety Tam *Turtles - Rakkety Tam *Jerbilrats - Loamhedge *Shrikes - The Bellmaker *Wolves - The Bellmaker *Whales - The Pearls of Lutra *Monitor Lizards - The Pearls of Lutra *Jackdaws - The Pearls of Lutra *Slowworms - Martin the Warrior *Marlfoxes - Marlfox *Hamsters - Triss *Dolphins - The Legend of Luke *Sea Lions - The Legend of Luke Inconsistencies & Coincidences Throughout the books, there are a few inconsistencies, as well as name coincidences *Gabool the Wild has a gun on the original U.S. paperback edition of Mariel of Redwall. *In Pearls of Lutra there is a character named Trimp, there is also a Trimp in The Legend of Luke. *In Mossflower there is a character named Urthclaw, there is also an Urthclaw in Salamandastron. *In some editions of Redwall, Killconey is constantly changing from a male to a female. * There is a rat named Bladetail in both The Bellmaker and Pearls of Lutra. * Diggum is male in The Long Patrol, while in Pearls of Lutra the mole is a female Dibbun. External Links The following are external links to Redwall websites: *The Official Redwall Website *Vote for this site in the ROC Topsites *Dibbuns Against Bedtime *Laterose's Garden *Redwall Russia